Issei Hyoudou/LN
Light Novel Issei Hyoudou vs. Raynare.jpg|Issei takes down Raynare Issei Rias Kiss LN.jpg|Issei's first kiss with Rias Rias Issei Kiss 2.jpg|High School D×D Vol.6 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration Clash of Red and White.jpg|Issei Hyoudou (Sekiryuutei) vs. Vali Lucifer (Hakuryuukou) Scail_mail.jpg|Issei steals Divine Dividing's power, forming the Dividing Gear 420px-High_school_dxd_v5_037.jpg|Asia stops Issei's hand from entering Akeno's skirt on the train 421px-High_school_dxd_v6_279.jpg|Asia advances in her relationship with a kiss User209568 pic49574 1362846162.jpg|Rias comforts Ise the night before the battle High school dxd v7 055.png|Koneko's regular life force restoring sessions Hydra 1.jpg|Issei begins to lose his patience as the Familiar Master keeps suggesting dangerous legendary beasts High school dxd v8 131.jpg|Christie fall in love with Issei after seeing the latter wear Honda's armor High school dxd v8 141.jpg|Issei the Salaryman imagines himself in a family with Akeno as wife and Rias and Asia as the kids User209568 pic49498 1361481221.jpg|Xenovia teaches Irina a lesson in seduction with Issei photofun-1332523663.jpg|Steamy Sauna Seduction High school dxd v10 119.jpg|Issei hurts Rias with his words unknowingly Koneko and Kuroka Sodom Press.jpg|Koneko (in Volume 11, at mating season) as seen in a Sodom Press bio, with Kuroka on the bottom left user79853_pic44377_1335330961.jpg|Issei embraced by a teary-eyed Rias following his return High school dxd v13 081.jpg|Rias and Issei together High school dxd v13 019.jpg|Koneko stepping on Issei's foot 008.jpg|Koneko patting Issei's head with a mermaid at the back. Kiba-female.jpg|Female Kiba in nurse outfit who fell in Issei's arm High school dxd v13 189.jpg|Issei with Angels, Devils, and Fallen-Angels being attacked by monsters. Ravel,Raiser and Issei.jpg|Ravel, Riser and Issei Grayfia washing Issei's back.jpg|Grayfia washing Issei's back User142259 pic43109 1330415047.jpg|Azazel preparing to lure the Issei clones with a magazine 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" Issei and Takahashi.jpg|Issei with a Birdman who can't fly 011.jpg|Koneko tossing Issei in "300 Issei" Cover of 300 Issei SS.jpg|Issei of Sparta wielding a plunger in "300 Issei" A Tokusatsu Devil.jpg PwfBI.jpg|Issei and the shogun lovers Mr23.jpg|Issei meets Serafall for the first time DxD Side Story - Ninja Nekomata and Issei.jpg|Issei trains to be a ninja along with Kuroka and Koneko Rossweisse and Issei in the bath.png|Issei makes a promise to Rossweisse Light Novel Volume 18 pic2.jpg|Irina about to kiss Issei. Audition for Raiser's bishop.jpg Issei and Kiba V19.png|Issei makes sure Kiba doesn't die. PrinceXBeast.jpg DxD V22 illustration 4.png|Issei in his DxD form. DxD V22 illustration 2.png|Issei proposals to Rias. Xenovia kisses Issei for Good Luck (Textless).jpeg Kuroka suggesting Le Fay as Issei's pact magician (Textless).jpeg Rias training Issei (Textless).jpeg|Issei being trained by Rias (Textless) Issei's ear being bitten by Akeno, much to Rias's dismay .jpeg|Issei's ear being bitten by Akeno, much to Rias's dismay Issei Proposing to Asia.png|Issei proposes to Asia Issei vs Dulio.png|Issei fights Dulio head on Issei watching Gabriel's bikini recording.png|Issei is distracted by Gabriel's beauty High school dxd v6 111.jpg Maido Front 1.jpeg Issei comforting Rias (Textless).jpeg Issei's date with Akeno textless.jpg DX.4 Illustration 1.jpg Issei x Kuroka V24.jpg Issei x Rias V25.png Issei x Ravel V25.png Issei & Ddraig V25.png Issei & Vali in Shin DxD 2.jpeg Rias & Ise shaking hands.jpeg Audition for Raiser's bishop (textless version).jpeg Issei’s love for breast.jpeg Church Trio in the sauna.jpeg Shin Volume 3 inside cover-0.jpeg Manga DxD2.jpg tumblr_m8gmzcDpJ51rsuheeo1_1280.jpg Life 7 cover.jpg Manga kiss.jpg Young Issei and Irina.jpg Life 5 sketch.JPG Life 6 sketch.JPG Life 7 sketch.JPG 6_8795.png 19 7877.png Raynare killing Issei.jpg 121030104S3-67-a.jpg 121030104S3-71b.jpg 121030104S3-100.jpg 121030104S3-114.jpg 121030104S3-119.jpg 121030104S3-127.jpg 121030104S3-53.jpg 121030104S3-55a.jpg 121030104S3-55b.jpg 121030104S3-59 (1).jpg 121030104S3-64.jpg 121030104S3-65 (1).jpg 121030104S3-65.jpg 121030104S3-67.jpg 121030104S3-66.jpg|Issei achieving "Boosted Gear Gift" 121030104S3-67 (1).jpg 121030104S3-67a.jpg 第13话_0015.jpg Issei Manga img1.png highschool-dxd-3733801.jpg s016.jpg Highschool-dxd-4142079.jpg Highschool-dxd-4142083.jpg User210834 pic49991 1367162532.jpg HS DxD Manga2 - 08 Issei and Boosted Gear.png Yuuto hatred on Excalibur.jpg 5_6589.jpg Issei and asia img.JPG Rias pinch Ise.jpg Issei and koneko manga.JPG HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Abe and Issei img2.png HS DxD Manga Side Story1 Issei and Rias team up Tennis.png HS DxD Manga Side Story7 Issei wearing Honda.png The Pawn duo.jpg Devil priest clothings manga.jpg HS DxD Manga Ch. 30 img. 2 - Asia hugging Issei.JPG Issei using transfer on Rias and Akeno.jpg Freed upclose to Issei.jpg Freed Issei, and a summoning portal.jpg Freed attacks Issei.jpg Freed about to kill Issei.jpg Ile Nel, and Mira about to attack Issei.jpg Ile Nel and Mira chasing Issei.jpg Category:Image gallery